Hanami
by Lee Melody
Summary: El festival hara florecer amores y problemas entre Sakura y Shaoran. En un universo alternativo donde las emociones estaran a flor de piel.


**Hanami** ()

**Capitulo 1**

**Las matemáticas no son el problema.**

_Veamos._ _Una ecuación de primer grado con dos incógnitas es una expresión de la forma: a __ x + b __ y = c en donde x, y son las incógnitas, a y b son los coeficientes y c el término independiente. Y después para solucionar esto…es. Oh, aquí lo tiene Tomoyo en una nota: "Una solución de la ecuación es un par de valores reales que al sustituirlos por las incógnitas x, y, transforman la ecuación en una identidad." No… la verdad no he entendido nada. Pero es que es muy diferente, las matemáticas no son mi fuerte. Preferiría lanzarme de un puente ahora, o ahorcarme con los coeficientes. _¡_Números! Horribles números, horribles matemáticas que me quitan por entero el sueño y me ponen de puntas. Que por si no fuera poco, mesclar los horribles números con mis amadas letras. Que ahora tomaban todo un nuevo significado a diferencia de la clase de literatura. _

_Como desearía estar en este momento creando una historia, escribiendo, imaginando: en vez de eso estoy aquí, pasando los apuntes de la clase a la cual no he entendido ni una pisca. Mi cerebro se apaga en esta clase, deja mi cuerpo y comienza a divagar en ese extraño y maravilloso mundo de fantasía, en el cual he hallado refugio más de una vez. Y es que ya es suficientemente bochornoso estar reprobando esta materia, estar aguantando las burlas de mi hermano cuando la hoja de calificaciones llega a casa. No. No era suficiente, porque también tenia que arrastrar a mi amiga hacia mi desafortunada situación, haciéndola quedarse conmigo después de clases, para que, con la amabilidad que siempre me había mostrado –un tanto maternal- me pasara sus apuntes y además tratara de explicarme, en ocasiones con poco éxito, los problemas de algebra. _¡_Es que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte! Pero bueno si no se me ha dado el talento o entendimiento para esta materia, en su lugar me ha dado a una amiga comprensiva que esta dispuesta a soportar mis peripecias y ayudarme a medio sobrevivir a mi tormento._

_Pero es que si logro entender un poco, si es gracias a Tomoyo que ahora mi situación no sea tan lamentable… como siempre. Tengo dos incógnitas. Dos cosas que no se su valor. Y para encontrarlo yo tengo que… veamos, yo me sé esta. No, mentira… veamos… dos incógnitas, dos valores desconocidos. _¡_Pues claro! Que por eso se llaman incógnitas. Que patética soy._

_2x + 3y = 6. Si comenzare con una sencilla, Tomoyo me ha repetido que si logro entender la base para resolver esto, lograre entender los problemas más avanzados. Vaya, que aun sigo aquí sin poder entender este sencillo problema. _¿_Qué es primero? Ah, si. Despejar una de las incógnitas o en términos que yo entienda, tengo que dejar a una de las letras completamente sola, trasladando los demás valores hacia el otro lado. "Traición" es la primera palabra que viene a mi mente al pensar en esto, bueno es claro que para entender algo que no puedo, lo dramatizare un poco para sentirme familiarizada con mi amada literatura. Traición… lo que me recuerda que tengo que cambiar los signos de los valores al momento de cambiarlos de bando. 2x = 6 - 3y. Y ahora el 2 esta multiplicando así que lo tengo que pasar dividiendo. X = 6 – 3y/2. Listo "x" he descubierto tu verdadera personalidad, cada valor que ocultas y todo lo que guardas bajo la vista de los demás. Que bueno, si estoy en mi mente me permitiré divagar a mi gusto. "x" y "y" son mis personajes principales, su "valor", es decir su verdadero ser que altera y afecta el como su entorno se distorsiona y nos lleva a un "resultado"… a un final. Ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo con la "y" para poder remplazar sus valores a la ecuación principal, poder hallar como se encuentran en este final para saber el valor de cada una de estas dos letras._

_Bien, creo que al fin nos vamos entendiendo poco a poco, que tampoco creo que las matemáticas me hayan declarado la guerra. Y si era así no les permitiría ganarme. Si, así es. _¡_Sakura Kinomoto seria la vencedora al final! Bueno letras, ha sido un placer batallar con ustedes pero es hora de que se conviertan en viles números. Vaya que si era buena para exagerar un poco las cosas, solo un poco. Pero era lo que mejor se me daba. Crear, inventar, exagerar las cosas. Y es que es debido, imagino yo, a mi extremo contacto con libros desde mi más tierna edad. Mi padre siendo un profesor de Universidad, llenaba la casa con libros de cuantos títulos pudiera yo imaginar. Desde el romance hasta el terror, la comedia y el drama, la ciencia ficción y varios libros de historia que su misma materia demandaba. Arqueología. Pero me sentía tan a gusto, sumergida hasta las narices de las historias más asombrosas e intrigantes. El romance era lo que más me gustaba, aunque tenía cierta inclinación por el romance trágico. Alguna clase de masoquismo mio, o peor, alguna clase de sadismo. Como fuese, mi vida estaba llena de libros, literatura era mi verdadero amor. No por eso he de admitir que el género del terror fuera mi mejor amigo, aun me estremezco hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas al leer a Edgar Allan Poe. Que después de leer "El cuervo" procuraba cerrar las ventanas con seguro, sin contar esa historia del "pozo y el péndulo". Creo que no existe peor tortura que la espera fatídica de tu muerte. Aunque en ocasiones mi curiosidad podía más que mis propios miedos, que siempre, como una maldición, terminaba cual cuento o historia o libro me topara. Sencillamente era un crimen dejar un libro a la mitad. Y prueba de ello era un ejemplar que mi hermano me había regalado, aun no se si por su mero gusto de torturarme o por algún otro motivo oculto. Pero de que el libro me había dejado maravillada, eso no cabía duda. Aunque se lo ocultara a mi hermano. "Cuentos de locura, de amor y de muerte" de Horacio de Quiroga. Ahora ya no veo los almohadones de plumas de la misma forma que antes. Pero es que el mismo titulo me hechizaba, afirmando exactamente eso… que la locura, el amor y la muerte van de la mano. _¿_Será acaso mi lamentable situación amorosa lo que me lleva a este tipo de títulos? Si… es probable, lo que no se de nuevo es que si es una especia de masoquismo o sadismo, o tal vez un poco de ambas._

_Es probable que tuviera que dejar de esperar a mi amado, imaginándolo como un valiente caballero en su armadura, montado a caballo. Atravesando mares y tierras desconocidas solo por ir a mí encuentro. Que si, tal vez mis expectativas eran demasiado altas, _¡_pero que tampoco pedía imposibles! _¿_Es demasiado pedir que alguien te ame incondicionalmente? Al parecer, lo que me había demostrado este último par de años…si… era mucho pedir._

-¿Sakura? … ¿Estas bien?- la voz dulce y tranquila de Tomoyo la saco de sus enredados pensamientos, que por más de una ocasión que comenzaba pensando en una cosa y terminaba discutiendo en su mente otra. Era una chica bastante propensa a distraerse. Más cuenta se dio su amiga cuando, bien siendo un movimiento involuntario, alzo su cabeza mirando el techo, absorta de la realidad. Hecho que la delataba siempre cuando comenzaba a crear alguna de sus historias que Tomoyo tanto disfrutaba leer.

-¿Qué? Eh… ah si, lo siento Tomoyo. Estoy bien. Ya termine de pasar este problema. Solo quiero agregar tus notas, para poder estudiar yo en casa.- contesto la chica apenada al darse cuenta que de nuevo se encontraba en el "país de las maravillas". Y es que era un sitio bastante fácil en el cual perderse, con toda su magia y misterio que la hechizaba desde el lugar más recóndito de su mente.

-No te preocupes Sakura, si quieres puedes devolverme el cuaderno mañana.- Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en el pupitre a su lado. Con el salón casi vacío. Ya que a pesar de que las clases habían terminado, aun se quedaban varios alumnos a platicar, otros más a preocuparse y comenzar a preparar lo que sería su número en el festival Hanami.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo.- volvió a contestar pero ahora con una notable vergüenza que delata sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¡Sakura! ¿Aun estas batallando con la clase de hoy?- dijo una voz acercándose a ambas chicas.

-Si Chiharu…- vaya que agregarle a su ya "lamentable" situación, que sin ya tener la necesidad de decirlo. Sakura ya tenía la fama de batallar con Matemáticas. _"Créate fama y échate a dormir" _pensó la chica mientras concentrada trataba de pasar a toda velocidad las ultimas notas a su cuaderno.

-¿Todavía aquí?- Una chica más se acerco. Cabello corto y unos anteojos que constantemente acomodaba. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Se acerco curiosa a Sakura mirando con suma atención los cuadernos sobre su pupitre afirmando ya sus sospechas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. – ¿Sakura… si podre contar con tu magia para el guion de la obra?

-¿Mi magia?- pregunto la aludida, arrebatándola por completo de su odisea.

-Si Sakura, ¡tu magia al escribir! Realmente la necesito. Ya sabes que ahora nuestra secundaria quiso hacer algo realmente especial para este festival Hanami. No quiero que sea tan estrafalario, solo una pequeña obra que se pueda disfrutar al aire libre mientras vemos a los cerezos florecer. Por supuesto que tenga mucho romance.

-No lo se Naoko… quiero ponerme al día con todo lo de algebra sin contar con ciertos deberes… que he dejado a lo último y que ya no puedo postergar.- Sakura trataba con toda la naturalidad excusarse, aunque la verdad era la inmensa pena y vergüenza que sentía lo que realmente le impedía ayudar a su compañera. Si, amaba escribir, pero era muy diferente que todos leyeran lo que salía de sus pensamientos. Principalmente temía de las críticas, que nunca se hacían esperar y que en ocasiones solo eran malintencionadas.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Yo se que tu puedes. Además debes de tener en cuenta que este festival también cuenta como una celebración para ti.- comenzó a decir Tomoyo mientras sus ojos violetas destellaban un brillo soñador a cada palabra que decía. –Y es que también será cuando nuestra pequeña Sakura florezca con su talento y asombre a todos. ¡Y yo estaré ahí para grabarlo todo!- concluyo su enriquecedor discurso con la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba al momento de hablar sobre grabar a su más querida amiga. Con su mano tímida cubría su boca como tratando de ocultar la enorme felicidad que esto le provocaba, que por supuesto era más que evidente.

-Pero Tomoyo…- trato Sakura de tranquilizarle los ánimos, para que no se diera mucha ilusión de su participación en la obra. Pero es que de verdad, después de ver a Tomoyo con esos ojitos de cachorro era casi imposible poderle negar algo. Con una sonrisa un tanto gastada y cansada asintió con su cabeza, a su amiga y a su compañera. Aun sintiendo una enorme pena, no sabia por el hecho de tener que escribir algo que estaría "mas abierto" a las opiniones de los demás, o de la exagerada emoción de Tomoyo.

Porque Sakura podía pasarse la tarde entera escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno coqueto, que presumía una curiosa ala en la portada. Con su pluma, que hacia juego con este detalle, la chica fantaseaba e imaginaba cada escenario para sus "amados personajes". Que para ella se había convertido en seres reales. Pero sus escritos permanecían ocultos para los demás ojos ajenos que no fuesen los de Tomoyo. De nuevo era la pena que impedía que sus historias salieran a la luz. Pero fue en una clase de literatura, que sin contar que a la maestra le gustaría tanto su cuento, que lo terminaría leyendo en frente de toda la clase. Revelando su pequeño secreto. Más impacto causo, es probable que haya sido el tema, o por la manera en la que Sakura lo había narrado. Encerrando los sentimientos en palabras hizo que más de uno de sus compañeros soltara unas lágrimas. Que para esa tarea en específico, viendo el tema del romance-tragedia. Sakura no se había escatimado en lo que es uno de sus temas predilectos. Dejándose llevar y mostrando todo su talento.

-¿Entonces si, Sakura?

-Si Naoko… yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

-¡Es genial! Con Sakura podremos contar que la historia será desgarradora.- agrego felizmente Chiharu, mirando cómplice a su amiga Naoko. Hecho del cual hizo a Sakura sospechar de que realmente ese era su plan desde un inicio. Emboscarla.

-Hola chicas, ¿se puede saber que están tramando?- se incorporo casi como un fantasma a la conversación Yamazaki, que era también un compañero de ellas. – ¿Están preparándose para el festival?

-Si, Sakura al final acepto a ayudar a Naoko con la obra.- dijo Chiharu confirmando las sospechas de conspiración de Sakura.

-Esas son realmente buenas noticias Kinomoto. ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad a los escritores se les consideraban seres mágicos?

- ¿De verdad?

-Si, por supuesto. Eran muy pocos los que tenían esta habilidad, pero lo que escribían se hacia realidad. Cada palabra o idea del papel se materializaba a este mundo. Imagina que paso cuando se escribió la primera historia de dragones en China.

-¿¡Que!- pregunto sorprendida Sakura, mientras su mente recreaba esta escena. Un dulce pueblo de la China siendo atacada por un enorme y feroz dragón, soltando fuego despiadadamente aterrorizando a todas las personas. Pánico, todos corriendo un completo caos. Mientras que en la montaña un tranquilo _Sakka _ escribe con el viento rozándole el rostro y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro.

-¡Yamazaki! ¿Que no te cansas de mentir?- bufó Chiharu molesta, jalando la oreja del pobre chico que solo sonreía nervioso.

-¿Era una mentira?- pregunto desconcertada Sakura.

-Pues claro que lo era.- contesto Chiharu soltando indiferente a su victima.

-Pero bueno Kinomoto, ¿nos sorprenderás de nuevo con una historia de romance?

-¡Si Sakura! Por favor, este festival lo demanda. Además… quiero que seas la directora de la obra.- Naoko, ahora mostrando todas las cartas que tenía bajo la manga, coloco ambas manos violentamente sobre el pupitre de Sakura, dejándola por completo atónita.

-¿Qué?

-Si Sakura, eres muy buena escribiendo pero la verdad no tienes mucha experiencia haciendo libretos. La historia que escribas para la obra, la convertiré en un guion. Pero es tu visión, la verdad no pienso en mejor persona para dirigirla.- Naoko con la mirada fija en la chica, mostrando seguridad y con todas las intenciones de no marcharse hasta que aceptara.

-Pero… pero ¡yo tengo mucho menos experiencia en dirigir!- Sakura trataba de esquivar la mirada acosadora de Naoko, pero era inevitable.

-Tiene razón, tú deberías de ser quien dirigiera la obra. Al final será tu historia. No querrás que tus personajes vayan por mal camino al momento de la presentación.- dijo Chiharu sabiendo a ciencia cierta que había dado en el clavo para convencerla, cuando la miro quedarse pensando en sus palabras.

-Bueno yo… esta bien.- acepto Sakura, aun pensativa.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Tomoyo. –Eso me parece absolutamente maravilloso, te confeccionare un hermoso traje de directora.- de nuevo sus ojos resplandecían con un aire soñador. –Y grabare cada instante de la pequeña Sakura como directora.

-¿No querrás decir que grabaras la obra Daidouji?- pregunto curioso Yamazaki observando como la chica fantaseaba en el aire.

-Conociendo a Tomoyo, es probable que se la pase grabando a Sakura dando órdenes a los actores en vez de filmar la obra en sí.- Chiharu suspiro sabiendo que no se equivocaba, volteo a mirar sonriente a Sakura quien solo podía gesticular una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien, creo que nuestra misión ha sido cumplida aquí.- dijo Naoko satisfecha con un semblante de victoria. –El festival es en tres semanas, Sakura cuento contigo.-

-Hare lo mejor.

-¿Y ya tienen una pareja para ir al festival? Escuche que habrá números especiales solo para enamorados que asistan al festival, como el baile sin contar con la sorpresa nocturna que habrá después.- menciono Chiharu entusiasmada y un poco tímida, mirando de reojo a Yamazaki.

-Pero si faltan todavía tres semanas y ¿ya están pensando en su pareja?- dijo Tomoyo seria.

-Si Tomoyo, todo esta en la planeación además todos sabemos que tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte por tener "pareja".- dijo Naoko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Yo?... ¡Ah! Por supuesto, estaré muy ocupada grabando.- Tomoyo rio a carcajadas, mientras Naoko sorprendida no podía creer que no entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Pero así es mejor Naoko, así Sakura no tendrá que estar sola en el festival.

_Si, y decir que estas dos chicas sean mis amigas. Para empezar es claro que Naoko solo quería enterarse de la vida privada de Tomoyo, esperando que sacara el tema de Eriol. Y Chiharu, _¿_qué acaso ella también sugiere de mi soltería y se mofa de ella con más libertad que nadie? No… solo son compañeras de clases, porque si realmente tengo que decir de amistad, Tomoyo… esa seria mi respuesta sin dudar. Porque al final solo te hablan cuando necesitan algo. De lo contrario, hasta cuando te las encuentras en la calle es un "no te he visto" o un "no te conozco". Pero bueno… creo que si cuento con el apoyo de mi amiga tendré más valor para hacer esto. No he de mentir, esto me causa cierta emoción y miedo… si miedo al mismo tiempo._

-Kinomoto, quiero decirte un detalle. Has notado que cuando una persona esta soltera solo ve muchas parejas. Mientras que, cuando una persona esta en pareja solo ve solteros. Así que es solo cuestión de visión. Si quieres yo estaré celebrando contigo la soltería.- Yamazaki alzo su puño en señal de victoria-poder.

-¿Celebrar soltería?- Chiharu miro un tanto desilusionada a su compañero. – ¡Pues bien Yamazaki! ¡Celebra tu soltería tu solo! O son Sakura no me importa.- La chica molesta salió del salón a toda prisa, sin despedirse o agregar algo más.

-Yamazaki… porque mejor no saltaste por la ventana. Mejor voy tras ella. Me disculpo.- Naoko salió igualmente a toda prisa tras su amiga, mirando con desdén al chico.

-¿Yo?... ¿qué fue lo que la molesto?

-Creo que alguien tendrá que pedir disculpas.- Tomoyo golpeo traviesa a Yamazaki, quien parecía ya entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ah… las dejo. En realidad yo solo venia a decirte Tomoyo que tus guardaespaldas están afuera intimidando a varios estudiantes en tu búsqueda.

-Gracias Yamazaki.- contesto alegre Tomoyo. ¿Qué acaso no se les ocurrió primero buscar en su salón?

-No te preocupes por mi Tomoyo, yo me quedare todavía un rato. Además tengo que regresar a casa con mi hermano y el sigue en su práctica de soccer. En lo que termino de hacer esto.

-¿Estas segura Sakura? Puedo quedarme otro rato si quieres.

-Segura, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana. Oh y aprovechare mañana para tomarte medidas.

-De acuerdo.- Sakura esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras veía a su amiga salir del salón junto con Yamazaki. Cada vez el salón comenzaba a vaciarse más. En un par de minutos solo ella quedaba dentro del aula.

-¡Kinomoto! ¿Todavía aquí?- pregunto el profesor asomando la cabeza, viendo que ella era la única persona. – ¿Tienes un minuto? Aprovechando que eres tan estudiosa y te has quedado hasta estas horas.

-Bien profesor.- contesto Sakura animada de poder sacar su mente por unos segundos de las matemáticas.

-Mire, lo que pasa señorita Kinomoto es que acaban de transferir a un nuevo alumno de China. Y estaría bien que le mostraras la escuela el día de mañana. Ya que hoy se iba a integrar con ustedes pero tuvo algunos problemas con su papeleo.

-¿De China? Me pregunto si habrá huido de los dragones…

-¿Dragones?

-AH… hahaha nada profesor. Si por supuesto le mostrare la escuela.

-Me parece estupendo. Y ya váyase a casa Kinomoto, también el cerebro necesita descanso.

-Tiene razón… hahaha gracias y ¡cuente conmigo!

Después de esta conversación, Sakura se dispuso a guardar sus cosas y cuadernos en la mochila. Un poco más tranquila, ya solo le faltaba un tema de algebra y la verdad el tiempo desde que se había marchado Tomoyo, lo había utilizado para imaginar la posible historia para la obra.

Terminando de recoger sus cosas, echándose la pequeña y coqueta mochila al hombro, partió el camino fuera del edificio. Sin ninguna preocupación aparente, sin prestar el más mínimo detalle al camino, fantaseando como era de costumbre para ella.

-Hola Sakura…

La chica salto del susto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro deteniendo su marcha, un joven alto con gafas, ojos de un azul profundo y oscuro y con una sonrisa vana en el rostro era el responsable.

-Eriol…- contesto secamente Sakura mientras trataba de adivinar lo que ocultaba esa mirada fría y precisa que la acechaba.

Sakura ya había logrado salir del edificio, caminando presurosamente mirando de reojo a la persona que la venia siguiendo después de salir del salón.

_Si tiene que decir algo que lo diga, pero a él siempre le gustan estos jueguitos mentales… de hecho a él le gusta jugar con la mente… Ah! Que si tiene algo que decir que lo diga… si lo que quiere más bien es preguntar, acaso tanto trabajo le cuesta?... verdad! Por supuesto que nunca lo va a admitir… orgulloso y presuntuoso… y mi mejor amigo aparte de Tomoyo. Nota mental: Expandir más mi circulo social… pero si es de lo más sencillo "Sakura, le has preguntado a Tomoyo si esta interesada en mi?" Pero no! Tiene que estarme siguiendo como un acosador descarado… veamos quien se rinde primero Eriol…_

**Es probable que un poco aburrido el principio, lo siento ****죄송합니다 ****pero realmente les prometo algo mejor, por favor quédense con esta historia ****난****너희****를****사랑****해 ****I love you all. Gracias por leer. Ah por cierto, la primera canción de Soundtrack de esta historia es Harukaze de Scandal, escúchenla y por favor cuiden bien de mi, completa novata en este sitio.**


End file.
